Lucifer's Son Hibari and The Battle for the Throne
by Getintostan14
Summary: When Hibari discovers that he is Lucifer's son, Hibari desires to take over the throne from his father. Although Lucifer has no intention on giving up his throne, the power struggle between Hibari and Lucifer involves the Vongola family and all of the mafia family's. This battle could either destroy all of the families or make them Gods. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(OOC: Hello all! I hope all of you are doing well. Welcome, welcome to the mad house….hahaha…. *Evil grin.* This is a story that no other has ever thought of before and I will make sure to keep you ALL sucked in! I do not own Hibari nor Katekyo Hitman reborn. However, whichever characters I do make up, I own those. Now…enjoy.)

_Lucifer and Hibari_

The sun had just risen over the horizon as Hibari woke up from his beauty sleep. His alarm clock went off as he turned his head and glared at it. One glare and the alarm clock shut off. Hibari's room wasn't like any other room. It was white with no posters present, there was a tiny bird stand where Hibird would sleep every night, and there were no windows. The only thing that kept his room lit up were candle sticks at each corner of the room. As Hibari made his way toward the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and washed himself in the shower as he got ready for a normal day at Namimori Middle School. However, what everyone didn't realize was that he was already there. Due to the fact that Hibari took such good care of the school, the principal allowed him to stay on campus. However, he would live underground. There, everything would be given to him free. His food was free, his clothes, everything. If anyone were to defy him, he would bite them to death.

When Hibari finished getting ready, he made his way to the elevator that transported him to the first floor of the school. There, he would start his usual rounds. He would walk around menacingly looking for his next prey. His black eyes gleamed down on the people that tried to stop him in his path as he showed no mercy for those who opposed him. As Hibari walked down the hallway, many of the students cowered away in fear as his footsteps echoed. Soon, he approached Yamamoto and Gokudera as they were crowding around Tsuna.

"Hahah! Come on Tsuna, play baseball with us! It will be fun!" Yamamoto shouted as he placed his hands on his hips. He had his hair spiked up as usual as he wore his baseball bat on his back. Gokudera had a huge vein appear on his forehead as he glared at Yamamoto, shaking a fist at him.

"Leave juudaime alone! Don't speak to him like that you baseball nut!"

Tsuna waved his arms around nervously as he was squealing in his usual high pitched tone.

"Aiyeeee! It's okay Gokudera-kun! But Yamamoto, can't we do something else?!"

However, their conversation was interrupted when Hibari readied his tonfas.

"I don't like crowding."

Tsuna squealed louder and almost fell down as Gokudera readied his fists. Yamamoto laughed as usual.

"Hey! Don't talk to Juudaime that way!"

Hibari gave an emotionless stare.

Meanwhile, the underworld was keeping a good watch on Hibari…

Deep down in the center of hell stood a castle surrounded by lava and moaning souls. Gold coins were piled high beside the castle as a line of bad souls were being taken in. Two demonic guards that pushed soul after soul into the lava, laughed viciously as they heard their screams.

"Welcome to hell!" One of the demons stated in a laughing way. The other demon smacked him across the face as his yellow piercing eyes glared at him.

"Shut up and do your job! You know how the boss gets when we taunt the souls! Remember what happened to old Tim?!"

The other demon shook his head in despair as he remembered how Tim was beheaded and fed to the souls in limbo.

"Yer right. I won't say another word.."

Just as they were about to continue to push more souls into the hot, boiling, lava, a black bat came soaring down toward them and handed them a message that was strapped to its' neck. One of the demons growled and made his way toward the castle. The castle was surrounded by black and red flames and whoever touched it, was burned to death. As the demon made his way toward the door of the castle, a black door was before him as he knocked on it. A woman with large breasts in a pretty skimpy outfit opened the door. She laughed wickedly.

"You rang?"

The demon smirked at her as he wrapped his tail around her waist.

"A message for the boss…."

The demonic woman glared at him and smacked him for wrapping his tail around her.

"Remember, all demonic women belong to the boss down here. Have fun finding a prostitute…"

He growled at her for that comment as she blew him a kiss goodbye and slammed the door in front of him. The demonic woman wrapped her own tail around her waist as she had two large, black wings upon her back. She held onto the letter as she made her way toward Lucifer. As she came toward his door, she scratched it as the door opened. There, inside this dark, decaying like room, Lucifer sat. He had long, straight black hair with sharp like nails. His skin was slightly pale as he had piercing red eyes. However, they would change color and appear almost blue, yellow, or green at times. He wore a white silk shirt that was barely buttoned up as his smooth like chest was shown. He wore black leather pants as he had silver sharp rings upon his fingers. He glanced at the demonic woman as one of his fangs protruded from his mouth.

"What news do you bring me, my dear?"

She smirked as she opened the letter and read it. Silence reached the air as she glanced at him for a second with a stern look in her eyes.

"Your son is alive…."

The devil's eyes widened as he walked to her rather quickly. He grabbed the letter from her hands as he read through it.

"…I'm the devil…I know everything. I saw my son die!"

He growled at her as she whimpered.

"My lord, he is alive. He is in Japan."

"Japan?! How the hell did he get there?!" The devil shouted in annoyance.

"You mean to tell me that after all of these years, he is still alive?! His human mother died giving birth to him because his energy was too strong for her body!"

He then stopped for a second as he was in deep thought. His eyes glanced around the room, watching some of his demonic slave-like women make out with each other.

"…Is it possible that he actually survived that?...I need more proof! Send a bat! I want photos of him! Do it now!" Lucifer screamed as flames burst behind him. He ran his claws across the surface of a table as the demonic women screamed in pain from the noise.

"My…son….is….alive….." He smirked evily.

The bat that was sent out to go see Hibari had finally made its' way toward Namimori Middle School. However, by the time the bat got there, it was already night time. Hibari was making one more round around the school as he caught something dark by the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned as he looked over his shoulder. He readied his tonfas as the bat crept closer and closer to him from behind him. Hibari looked over his shoulder again and then finally spotted the bat. He came right at it with his tonfas. When he was ready to strike, the bat disappeared in thin air. He stopped and glared right at it as he then turned away and went back to his underground home. The bat returned to hell as one photo was taken by the bat. Lucifer got a hold of the photo as he stopped and stared at it.

"…It is…my son…..Hibari…"

(End of Chapter 1…more to come! )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Hibari is the Son of the Devil_

(OOC: Wow! I am so happy that so many people have followed this story and have favored it! But, I was hoping for at least a few reviews. Maybe it really has been a long time since I've written on . It seems like people only favor stories. Oh well, let the story continue…)

Hibari made his way back into his room as he lit all of the candles and got ready for bed. He looked to his right as Hibird was already asleep on the bird stand. Hibari slowly looked around, feeling as if something was watching him. He stood up in his black pj's as he took out his black tonfas. He always carried an extra pair with him just in case some herbivore crossed his path.

"Come out or I will bite you to death…"

Not a single sound was heard as Hibari caught something dark once more at the corner of his eye. He dashed toward it and knocked it out. He stood there for a moment as he watched the creature come out of the darkness, rubbing its' small scale-like head. It was a tiny demon with dark wings on its' back as it growled and hissed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Hibari readied his tonfas as spikes appeared on the surface of his weapon.

"Get out." Hibari stated as the demon screamed like a girl and crawled up the wall to the corner of Hibari's room.

"I…I…came here on orders!"

Hibari looked up at him and slightly stated, "Hm?"

The miniature demon ran down the wall and glanced at him for a second with green eyes. His miniature fangs glimmered under the candle light.

"I am from Hell. My lord has sent me to retrieve you-"

Before the demon could even finish his last words, Hibari swung his tonfas at him as the demon came crashing into the wall.

"I don't care who sent you. I will kill you this time."

Hibari stated as the demon fell onto the floor. At that moment, he started to cry like Lambo.

"That's it! I quit! I'm going back and I quit!"

Suddenly, the demon disappeared as a 'poof!'

Hibari lowered his weapon as he walked toward his bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile, the demon came crashing through hell as he ran toward Lucifer's chambers. Lucifer was annoyed as he was busy with three other women in his bed. He growled in annoyance as his time in bed was getting interrupted.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU DARE ENTER AND DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!" Lucifer screamed at the miniature demon.

"S..s..s…sire….Hibari…is more frightening than any half breed I have ever met. I thought I was going to die! He took out two sticks and smacked me across the wall!"

Lucifer came out of his bed with his robe covering his body. The women moaned in annoyance when he left the bed.

"So…..my son is more like me than I thought. It seems that no other demon can really bring him here."

Lucifer stated as he walked about the room. He stopped and stared at the fire place as he moved his hand. Slowly, the flames moved by his will as he smirked a bit.

"This could be a problem. If my son is this powerful, it could be difficult to control him."

Lucifer slowly walked toward the miniature demon as the demon cowered in fear. Slowly, Lucifer picked up the miniature demon by its' tiny arrowhead tail. He bared all four fangs at the demon as the demon was about to wet himself.

"Thank you for the information. Now, time to burn in hell…"

Suddenly, the demon was burned to a crisp in Lucifer's hands. Lucifer blew the ash away from his hands as he began to walk back to bed.

"I think it's time to pay a little visit to my son."

******Next Day at Namimori Middle School*****************

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as Tsuna turned his head and blinked.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera was out of breadth as he leaned forward, holding onto his knees.

"Juudaime, let's eat lunch!"

Beside Tsuna were Ryohei and Yamamoto. Ryohei punched his fists into the midair as he shouted excitedly.

"Extreme! Let's eat!"

Yamamoto laughed as well.

All four of them made their way to the roof until they accidentally ran into Hibari.

"Eiyeeee! Hibari-san?! W-what are you doing here?!"

Hibari looked over at the four students that were crowding around. He glared again as he readied his tonfas.

"I don't like crowding. Also, there have been weird appearances lately of unknown creatures. I'm doubling my rounds."

Tsuna looked at Hibari in a weird manner as the rest of the guardians looked puzzled.

"What do you mean by weird creatures?"

Hibari started to turn away without even paying attention. Tsuna fell to the ground from that as Gokudera screamed at Hibari.

"Don't treat Juudaime that way! Come back here!"

Hibari then stopped as he turned his head for a moment. Hibird landed onto his head as he gazed at his futuristic ring that contained the hedgehog on it.

"Hmm…"

The ring glistened and began to emit a purple glow.

"Huh?! Why is Hibari-san's ring glowing?"

Tsuna asked in a surprised manner. Hibari then turned his head and saw something behind Tsuna. A dark, tall, lean mist started to form as Hibari readied his tonfas. All of the guardians turned their head, looking at Tsuna as they had no idea why Hibari was glaring toward Tsuna.

"Hibari! What are you doing?!"

Hibari came straight toward the mist as it suddenly disappeared. A dark, evil laughter reached Hibari's ears as the demonic presence appeared once more behind Tsuna.

"So…this is the legendary decimo…"

At once, all of the guardians heard the voice as Gokudera readied his bombs. Ryohei readied his fists as Yamamoto took out his baseball bat. Tsuna stood still, looking around with a frightened look on his face.

"W…w…who stated that?!"

Gokudera growled. "Is it Mukuro?!"

Tsuna stood there for a moment, looking around as he shook his head.

"No. It's not him. He isn't here."

Another evil laughter reached the air as Hibari stood still for a moment and turned his head. At once, the figure appeared before them. Lucifer's long, straight black hair swayed in the wind as he held a skull like staff. He wore a black like jacket around his shoulders the same way as Hibari did as he wore a white silk shirt with tight leather pants. He wore five sharp-like rings on his hands as his fangs were slightly apparent. This time, his eyes appeared the same as Hibari's. When he revealed himself, Tsuna gasped.

"He…he…looks like Hibari!"

All of the guardians stood there in shock as Hibari's ring was glowing a strong purple. Lucifer took off his jacket and threw it into the air as it molded into something else. Once the transformation took place, it appeared beside Lucifer as it was a black rutweiler. He had a spiked collar around his neck and his feet were covered in flames.

"Eh?!" Tsuna screamed as Ryohei readied his fists more.

"Relax young Vongolas…I'm not here to kill any of you." Lucifer keenly remarked.

"I am quite famous amongst you humans."

He took a step forward as his staff reached the ground. A dark mist appeared under it.

"People have called me the fallen angel, the morning star, Satan, and…. the Devil."

All of the guardians gasped in surprised as Gokudera shouted toward the Devil.

"What do you want then?!"

Lucifer smirked a bit as he turned and glanced at Hibari.

"I think Hibari knows why I'm here. Right son?"

Everyone was shocked by that statement as Tsuna looked at Hibari horrified. However, everything started to make sense now about Hibari.

"You are lying you dirty old man!" Gokudera shouted toward him as Lucifer glanced at him. Gokudera had chills sent down his spine as the pupil of Lucifer changed to a slit like appearance.

"Watch your mouth, human. You are lucky that you are friends with Hibari. I have the ability to wipe away your friends, your family, and your existence."

Gokudera was sweating now, but his fight-like face didn't change once.

Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera shouted at him.

"What's so funny you baseball idiot?!"

Yamamoto smiled and stated, "Well, this does explain a lot about Hibari."

Ryohei started to shout in excitement.

"YESSS! I want to fight him! I want to fight this man to the extreme! His energy is so strong that it makes my flames appear!"

All of the guardians looked down at their rings as their flames did appear. But why? Why was the presence of Lucifer igniting the rings? Before another word could be stated, a coffee bean appeared before Lucifer.

"Come out here, arcobaleno. I know you are there…"

Lucifer growled as Reborn appeared beside Tsuna. His hat was tipped down low over his face.

"So, this is the father of Hibari. I always wanted to know where Hibari got his strength from. Now I know. Even though you are his father Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

Lucifer sighed as snapped his fingers. A chair appeared behind him as he sat on it with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm here for my son, of course. I have no desire of getting involved with the mafia. Besides, all of you are destined for hell anyway. Hmmm let's check the list shall we?"

He snapped his fingers as a long list appeared before him. He smirked a bit as he laughed.

"Well well…I'm surprised, none of you are on my list, but I do have the Varias and all of the other past Vongola members. Luckily, the first generation was pure enough to not have made my list. Let's just hope all of you will keep those good intentions and end up meeting the Big Boy upstairs."

He laughed menacingly as the list disappeared. When he turned his head, Hibari was still looking at him. Hibird landed on his head as Lucifer laughed.

"Good with small creatures as well, aren't you Hibari? Your mother was the same way."

All of the guardians gasped again as Reborn looked back at Lucifer.

"Who was Hibari's mother?"

The Devil glanced at Reborn and smirked a bit.

"Manami Kyoya."

Hibari looked at Lucifer with his eyes widened.

"She was the most beautiful human female I have ever set eyes on. It was over a century ago."

(Check the next chapter to find out who Hibari's mother was! Please comment and rate! )


	3. Chapter 3

(OOC: Thank you for the reviews! Jeeze, I never knew Hibari's name was Kyoya first then Hibari. O_O. Shame on me! I love the Japanese culture too! They always address the last name before the first name. It's just, it sounds so much better as Hibari Kyoya. So, I'm just going to keep it that way. Manami Kyoya sounds better than Manami Hibari. .…O.-. Wouldn't you guys agree? All right, this is going to be a long one and it's going to be a bit more intense. I hope you all like it! Please keep commenting and reviewing!)

_Hibari's Mom, Manami Kyoya_

Everyone on the roof top at Namimori Middle School stood around, waiting anxiously to hear what Lucifer had to say about Manami. Lucifer's eyes seemed to have softened for the first time as he looked down toward the ground.

"Manami was a woman I have never met before. She was very elegant, graceful, and poised. That long, straight black hair, that beautiful black kimono with radiant butterflies that glimmered under the moonlight…"

Lucifer hesitated for a moment as his story finally began.

"It was over a century ago since I last saw Manami. I was in Kyoto, Japan searching for a soul that had committed countless crimes. Apparently, it was a man from the Yakuza. The man I was after was involved with a Japanese mafia that had killed over twenty-five children and eighty women at a hospital. His name was Asao. For over five years, my own demonic minions were not able to drag his tainted soul to hell. I got so fed up that I came here to rip the soul of his body. I was surprised that God didn't intervene. Tsh…figures.."

Lucifer tapped his fingers on his chair's armrest as he looked toward the sky for a moment. The winds flew past all of the Vongola members as Reborn's hat was tipped down low.

"Then, what happened?" Reborn impatiently asked.

Lucifer looked at Reborn as he continued his story.

"When I found Asao, he had twenty guns that were strapped to his body as he was covered in blood. He was at that same hospital as all of the police officers and children were dead. Instead of ripping out his soul, I opened the portal to limbo and banished him there for eternity."

When Tsuna gulped, Lucifer heard it. He glanced at Tsuna and laughed wickedly.

"Trust me, I have dealt with worst. If he had put up a fight, I would have detached his soul's head from his soul's body. That would have erased his existence entirely."

All of the Vongola members gasped in panic as Hibari leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. He was waiting to hear about what happened to his mother in the past. Lucifer smirked.

"That was when I met her. In the hospital, a woman with a long black kimono came toward the door of where all of the children had been cut up. She was holding onto a pair of crutches. Apparently, she was a patient at that hospital. Manami looked right at me as I stopped and looked at her. For the first time in my life, I felt connected to someone. She was familiar to me and something about her made me want to protect her. I wasn't sure if it was because of her crutches or because of that fierce look in her eyes, but something about her made me want to be around her continuously.

~~~~100 years ago in the past (Continuing on with what Lucifer Said…)~~~~

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Lucifer shouted toward the beautiful woman in crutches.

The woman with straight, long black hair with soft indigo eyes gazed right at Lucifer without fear. She turned and looked away as she sighed.

"Nothing…"

She started to crutch herself away as Lucifer grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Manami turned her head and sighed. "Somewhere I can be safe. I'm tired of the deaths that happen in this hospital. I'm going home."

Manami continued walking away as Lucifer stood there, watching her as he raised an eyebrow. For some reason, he was very curious about her as he began to follow her. Manami left the hospital and made her way into town as it was snowing. Many women were wearing furisode kimonos with fur-like shawls. Men wore warm haori coats as some of them carried umbrellas to keep the snow from touching their hair. Lucifer disguised himself as one of the men. His hair was tied back in a ponytail as his eyes were icy blue. He was very curious about Manami. Why wasn't she scared of him? Why did she casually walk away and not scream from the amount of blood seen? Why? These questions puzzled Lucifer as he followed Manami all the way from the hospital to her home. However, when Manami came to her home, it was in ruins. She quickly crutched toward it as she saw everything she ever owned to have been destroyed. She stood there in the snow as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I have…lost everything…all because….I'm different…"

Lucifer stood in the snow, watching and listening to Manami as his hair swayed in the wind. Manami's long black hair swayed in the wind as well while she cried.

"I know you are following me. I know you aren't a normal villager."

Manami stated as Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Manami turned her head and looked at him. Her pale like skin stuck out from the color of her kimono.

"My name is Manami Kyoya and I am a shaman."

At that moment, hundreds of spiritual orbs appeared around Manami. Her head was down as she sighed in sadness.

"I was kidnapped by the mafia because they wanted to use my abilities to help heal their injured and sick men. However, that man you killed back there was sent to kill me."

Lucifer walked toward her.

"Why was he sent to kill you?"

Manami's hands grasped the crutches harder as she gritted her teeth.

"Because I am a threat… I have very special abilities that any power hungry person would desire. I have the ability to speak to animals and raise the dead."

Lucifer's eyes widened for a moment as he heard Minami's words. He laughed for a moment at that remark.

"Raise the dead?! Only I can do that!"

Manami turned around and faced him as she dropped her crutches. She began to chant as she placed her hands together intensely. Suddenly, two skeletal hands appeared from under the snow. They stood up as their flesh returned. However, they were still dead. Manami looked at Lucifer with soft blue eyes as they went back to indigo.

"Yes, I can revive back the bodies, but the soul must be next to me in order to revive them. I speak to thousands of spirits and these two men here that I brought back were killed from an old war. However, their souls are not present."

Manami shivered as Lucifer came to her and snapped his fingers. At that moment, a black fur shawl appeared in Lucifer's hands. He wrapped it around Manami as she got her crutches and leaned on them again.

"Do you see why that man wanted to kill me?"

Lucifer stared at her for a while and closed his eyes.

"Come with me."

Manami's eyes widened as she gazed at him.

"What?"

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and gazed at Manami softly. "Come. I'm not going to hurt you."

Manami began to follow Lucifer as they walked for a while. Soon, they reached Namimori's shrine as he stopped and smirked for a moment. Lucifer took out his cane and slammed it onto the ground as the entire shrine began to extend. Soon enough, it was a very beautiful traditional Japanese house that looked just like the futuristic house of Hibaris'. Manami looked at Lucifer as he held his hand out to her.

"Come…" Manami took his hand as he led her inside. She gazed around the house in awe as it was much better than her original home. It was warm and comfy and extremely traditional. Lucifer smiled for the first time as he stated gently to her, "Welcome to your new home."

Manami shook her head.

"I can't accept this."

Lucifer smirked.

"Trust me, you can. I understand that I am considered the most feared being in the entire world, but I once was an angel. I will tell you something right now your abilities were given to you for a reason. Millions of years ago, many shamans were able to do the same thing that you just performed today. However, they died out because many people feared them. Fortunately, one of the ancestors survived. You are lucky that you have that gift."

Manami smiled for the first time as Lucifer took her hand and kissed it.

"I will be back in a few days. I have some matters to attend to in hell. There is plenty of food, medicine, and clothes for you."

With that said Lucifer, turned away and went back to hell.

~~~Back to present day. Lucifer is still explaining the story~~~

"Three years passed as Manami was completely healed from her injuries. Even though Manami was healed, she didn't want to get rid of her crutches. Thus, I made her crutches into tonfas."

Everyone's and even Hibari's eyes widened. Lucifer glanced at Hibari and smirked.

"Your mother got scared sometimes when I wasn't around. So I made those for her and trained her how to use them. During her free time, she would speak to animals and spirits. Especially birds… she was always healing the injured and weak people in the village. Manami was known for her hospitality and for her love for people."

Hibari turned his head when he heard that part. It was dead silent on the roof top as Lucifer continued on.

"However, when Manami gave birth to Hibari, she passed away. Hibari had a fierce aura to him, but for some reason his heart stopped beating. Which is why I don't understand as to how you can be alive today...Hibari…"

Hibari glanced at Lucifer as everyone else was in shock with the story.

"I don't even know how you got your mother's tonfas…" Lucifer asked Hibari as Hibari then replied.

"She didn't die."

All of the Vongola members gazed at Hibari in shock as Tsuna looked worried.

"Hibari-san…"

Hibari started his part of the story.

"My mother told me that she did indeed die. When we were in the morgue, she told me that part of her spirit was locked away in the tonfas. She told me that she knew she was going to die when she was going to give birth to me. So when her body gave out, she placed her spirit into these tonfas and used her abilities to resurrect her body. Her soul came back into her body. Fortunately, my soul was next to her. She then resurrected me. My mother raised me and took care of me as she trained me how to fight. But one day…when I turned seven she disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

Lucifer and everyone else were in shock with the story. None of them knew this happened. Reborn couldn't believe it either.

"So that is the story behind Hibari Kyoya. I understand that every man has a different past, but this is quite an intense past."

Tsuna looked sad as he was still worrying about Hibari.

"Hibari-san….I never knew."

Hibari readied his tonfas as he looked straight at Lucifer.

"I have heard enough. I'm going to bite you to death."

All of the guardians ran toward Hibari to hold him back as Lucifer stood up and looked agitated.

"You think I'm glad to know that your mother was alive and now missing?! For years I thought she was dead! She wasn't on my list because I could have sworn that she made it to Heaven!"

"Are you so sure, Lucifer…that I did make it to heaven?"

Everyone turned their heads as Lucifer's eyes widened. A woman with long, straight black hair swayed in the wind as she stood on Namimori's roof top. She wore the same black furisode kimono with butterflies. Her pale skin shined under the sun as her indigo eyes gazed straight at Lucifer and Hibari. Hibari dropped his tonfas for the first time of his life.

"Manami?!"

(Check out the next chapter to see what happens! Comment and review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

(OOC: Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this! It's going to get even better! Please leave reviews!)

_Hibari's Decision_

"Do you honestly believe I would have died from giving birth? My…you really didn't know me that well Lucifer."

Manami stated coldly as Lucifer stood up from his chair. His hands shook as his eyes widened. Manami gazed at him gently as Lucifer disappeared and reappeared in front of her as he ran his fingers over her cheeks.

"Manami…I saw you die…."

Manami looked down for a moment and then smiled sweetly.

"I am much stronger than what I appear to be."

Lucifer smiled for a second, but then raised an eyebrow.

"You're not really human are you? The last time I saw you it was over a century ago."

Manami gazed at Lucifer as she sighed. She walked past him and looked down.

"When I said I was a shaman, it also means that I can age slowly. I am able to keep my youth due to the fact that I can revitalize my life energy line."

She held out her hand as green light appeared from her fingertips. She then turned her head and gazed at Hibari as Hibari picked up his tonfas and dashed straight at her. Manami smirked as she dodged all of his attacks. Even with the spikes present on the tonfas, Manami grasped it with her hands as Hibari's eyes widened.

"Hmph….where did you go when I was seven?" Hibari asked impatiently.

Manami sighed and let go of his tonfas. The green light from her finger tips healed her wounded hands.

"Some men from the Japanese mafia were after me again. I could not bring you along. I didn't want to endanger your life. For years they chased me and tried to kill me. My sister took very good care of you."

Hibari stared at her for a second as Manami was being sincere. Hibari held down his tonfas as he looked over at Lucifer.

"I don't like being in crowds. I'm leaving."

Lucifer snapped his fingers as a black door appeared in front of Hibari. Hibari was getting annoyed.

"You are not going anywhere. Who is going to take over the thrown when I pass away?"

Lucifer asked as he placed his hand gently on Manami's back.

"However, it is a problem that you are part of the mafia. Place down your ring and join me in Hell."

All of the Vongola members gasped as Ryohei readied his fists.

"NO! Hibari stays here!"

Gokudera shouted toward Lucifer and readied his dynamite. "Hibari isn't going anywhere with you, creep!"

Lucifer glared at Gokudera as his eyes turned completely black.

"Call me another bad name and I will make sure to eat your soul."

Gokudera stepped back for a moment as Lucifer ignited the dynamite in front of Gokudera. Yamamoto took his bat and knocked the dynamite out of Gokudera's hands.

"Now now…let's not get into a big fight over this." Yamamoto stated kindly as Hibari glared at Lucifer.

"I am not interested in following you to Hell. I don't desire to be a part of anything."

Manami gazed at Hibari as she looked up at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, if he doesn't want to go to Hell, then let him stay here. I can always have another child with you."

Lucifer turned his head and glanced at Manami as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei all blushed and almost got bloody noses. Yamamoto laughed once more.

"That was quite an announcement Manami and not a bad idea. However, I like the way Hibari thinks. He has the talent of becoming a ruler. If he does choose to stay here, then I will make him completely mortal."

Hibari stopped walking as he turned his head and dashed toward Lucifer.

"I'm going to bite you to death. I'm very annoyed now."

Lucifer smirked as his four fangs appeared from under his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Lucifer snapped his fingers as he obtained tonfas as well. However, they were engulfed in black flames.

Hibari began to attack Lucifer as Lucifer was very good at avoiding Hibari's attacks. Hibari's tonfas aimed toward Lucifer's face, back, neck, and shoulders. Lucifer laughed as he kept dodging them all.

"Who taught your mother how to use the tonfas?!"

Hibari gritted his teeth as Lucifer began to attack Hibari. However, he didn't aim in areas that would seriously hurt Hibari. As the two fought, Tsuna looked at them with his mouth wide open.

"I can now see why Hibari is the way he is."

Ryohei and Gokudera were shouting in excitement. "Come on Hibari! Beat him!"

Suddenly, three black knives appeared in between Hibari and Lucifer.

"Enough! Stop this fighting!" Manami shouted as she walked toward them both. She sighed in disbelief as she gazed at Lucifer.

"Lucifer, please don't fight your son. Let him think about it for a while."

Lucifer sighed a bit as Hibari turned and began to walk away.

"Don't come back or I will kill you."

Lucifer laughed a bit. Suddenly, the sound of a bird singing Namimori Middle School's anthem appeared. This time, Hibird didn't land on top of Hibari's head, but on Manami's. Hibari's eyes widened as she smiled at the bird.

"Awe...what a sweet bird…"

Manami reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out an old Japanese flute and began to play. At that moment, all of the Vongola's rings ignited as all of the animals appeared around Manami. Even Uri as Uri came to her and ran his head against her leg. She stopped playing as all of the animals then returned back to the rings. Reborn had no idea what was going on. How was this possible? Who was this Manami Kyoya? Did she have Vongola blood in her? No one can call upon the Vongola rings unless they were the rightful owner. Manami sighed as she placed away her flute. Hibird flew toward Hibari as Lucifer gazed at all of the guardians.

"I will see you all very soon. In the meantime, try not to get distracted by anything…or..anyone."

With that stated, Lucifer disappeared along with Manami. Reborn stood there in deep thought, wondering if Lucifer was going to be a problem. Reborn jumped up and knocked Tsuna down on his feet. Tsuna got up in pain after the surprised attack.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn looked up at Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna, you have studying to do tonight. It will be another all nighter."

Tsuna started to panic as Gokudera wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Come on Juudaime! I will come and help you!"

When everyone had left the campus, Hibari had made his way back into his room as Hibird was singing. Hibari lied down on his bed and closed his eyes in silence. It had been years since he had seen his mom. He didn't even know that he had a father until now. Apparently, his father was Lucifer. Hibari sighed in disbelief as he gazed at his tonfas. So, they were made from his mother's crutches. The tonfas that he had used for the longest time had a history to them and he didn't even realize that. Hibari gazed down at his hedgehog ring. So much had happened since his trip to the future as he despised it. He was forced to go to the future, but he was able to get stronger and fight. If he was able to go to the future and obtain more strength, why not take over the underworld and become the ruler? He could be alone and he would not have to deal with anyone. He never liked being involved in anything.

Hibari looked up at the ceiling and was still in deep thought. If he could take over the throne, he would be able to forever watch over Namimori Middle School. He could use the demons from the underworld to watch over the campus. He would no longer need the discipline committee men. It would be just him and his demonic soldiers.

"It's settled then…I will take the underworld from Lucifer."

With that stated, Hibari fell asleep.

~~~~~In the Underworld~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manami and Lucifer were sitting in the dining room, eating a late dinner. Lucifer had his usual red wine as he had steak and a salad. However, the dressing contained souls. Manami was drinking ocha (hot green tea) and eating white rice with chicken and vegetables. She glanced at Lucifer in between bites as she sighed.

"Lucifer, just let Hibari live on Earth. Let him do what he desires. I feel horrible leaving him behind. He has become completely antisocial."

Lucifer placed down his wine glass as he laughed softly.

"That's what makes him a powerful leader. He can certainly rule this place without an issue. The only problem is the Vongola. They are distraction and waste of Hibari's talents."

Manami took a sip from her hot tea.

"Hibari is a lot like you, but I want him to do what he desires."

Lucifer smiled for a moment as he was in deep thought. He truly wanted Hibari to rule, but he had deep respect for Manami's thoughts and opinions.

"Well…if you think that is the right thing to do, then I will follow it. But I will test the strength of Vongola first. I want to make sure that the group that Hibari is in is strong enough. Which is why I have made arrangements…"

Manami gazed at Lucifer and placed down her tea cup.

"What arrangements?"

Lucifer smirked for a moment as he stood up and clapped.

"Bring in my staff, slaves."

A group of damned souls came in and brought in Lucifer's staff. He took his staff and tapped the table as images began to appear. In the moonlight on the top of a hill, stood a woman with long, straight, purple hair that flowed in the wind. She wore a bandana over her eyes as white bandages appeared around her fists and legs. She wore black shorts with a tight white shirt that stated, "See Jane play, See Jane run, Get out of Jane's way." On the top of the hill, this mysterious girl jumped into the air and flipped as she punched in the midair with great accuracy. When she landed onto the ground, it was graceful and perfect.

"Who is that?" Manami asked as Lucifer smirked.

"She is the world's greatest boxer. Ayami Sakura. She will be paying a little visit to the Guardian of the Sun's middle school. If I am capable of taking out every single Guardian, my son will join me. If not…well then…I will be glad to have another son Manami."

Manami raised an eyebrow as Lucifer laughed.

"Hey, you brought it up!"

(Until next time… )


	5. Chapter 5

(OOC: Thanks for the great comments everyone. It seems like I need to slow it down a bit. Hmm, how should I do this? Well, I will do my best. It's just when I do slow down, I tend to put in a lot of twists and turns. I can even make it more intense. I was writing very light because I noticed that most of my readers are pretty young. If it gets too intense peeps, let me know I will change it back to where it was. If you don't have problems with it, then I will keep it as it is. It's been awhile since I've written this in depth. Let's see if I still have it. Also, just a side note, if you remember reading the last chapter, Lucifer stated to the Vongola family members to not get 'distracted.' Each member is going to have a distraction so I know that this story is about Hibari, but it is also about the Vongola family. So, let the story continue…)

_Passion is My Game_

"What do you mean by having this girl visit the Sun Guardian's school tomorrow?" Manami asked gently as she ran her finger tips through her hair. Her soft eyes gazed at her past lover as she held onto her kimono tightly.

"Just wait and see my dear. Hibari will bow and will follow my footsteps." Lucifer stated maliciously as he stood up and glanced over at Manami. His tongue came out of his mouth and licked his four fangs as his dark aura wrapped around his body. His hair swayed with his auric flow as a deep, dark, laughter filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At Namimori Middle School, the Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EXTREME! POWER-UP!" Ryohei was running from his house to Namimori Middle school as he was punching in midair. His hands were covered in white bandages as his eyes were flared up like the sun. He ran with his orange attire present on his body with his hoodie covering his head. He continued to run until he came to Namimori Middle School and was suddenly stopped by Hibari. Hibari glared at him as he held up his tonfas.

"What is with the loud noises? Kept it down." Hibari coldly stated as Ryohei held both of his arms up.

"EXTREME Hibari-san! It's time to get powered up!"

Hibari gritted his teeth as his hands tightened around his tonfas. He was getting agitated. Too many people were trying to defy him lately and Ryohei wasn't helping.

"Um..excuse me. Do you know where class 1 A is?"

Hibari's grip loosened on his tonfas as he stood still and glanced to the side.

"Hm?"

Ryohei turned his head as a young girl with purple hair tied back in a ponytail was seen. She had her eyes closed as she held onto a long walking stick. She tapped it across the ground as she smiled gently. She had very pale skin as she wore the usual Namimori Middle School attire.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you both. Would you please-"

"OOH! EXTREME! TSUNA!"

Sakura was interrupted by the sound of Ryohei's voice as Tsuna made his way to the entrance of the school. Hibari got annoyed and walked away in silence. Tsuna was walking beside Gokudera and Yamamoto as Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto.

"Shut up baseball, idiot! Juudaime doesn't have to hear this! No one cares about your baseball game!"

Tsuna turned around and raised his hands up and moved them back and forth as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"G-Gokudera-kun! It's okay. Baseball is important to Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto laughed as he stated calmly, "Now now it's fine Gokudera!"

Sakura stood there, listening to the Vongola argue amongst themselves. It was her first day at school and everyone was ignoring her. At that moment, her heart palpated as she gritted her teeth tightly. This happened whenever she had to act like an innocent girl. Although this wasn't her true nature, she was sick and tired of the way people treated her. They always treated her helpless or made fun of her blindness. But the main reason why she was here was due to Lucifer and she couldn't disobey orders. The prize for doing this for Lucifer will change her life.

The bell rang as homeroom began. In class 1 A, the teacher stood in front of the students and stated bluntly, "Minasan (Everyone), we have a new transfer student today. I hope all of you make her feel welcome. Please come in Sakura."

Sakura came in as everyone was whispering. Sakura listened to everyone as she sighed. She could feel the judgments coming her way as her hand tightened around her walking stick.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. Please be kind to me." She gently stated as she bowed. Gokudera averted his eyes in annoyingly like fashion as Kyoko smiled.

Sakura walked into the classroom as she made her way toward the back. However, the touch of her hand caught her by surprise. Kyoko smiled at Sakura.

"Come sit next to me."

Sakura sat next to Kyoko as all of the guys were whispering in class.

"Why is she here? She can't even see. How is she able to do the work?"

The teacher threw chalk at the student's heads as he yelled at them.

"Leave Sakura alone! She is a brilliant student! She comes from a long line of family members that have attended Tokyo University!"

Once stated, all of the students gasped. "T-Tokyo university?!"

Sakura moved her head to the side, listening to everyone and even their heart beats.

"What a bunch of morons." Sakura thought to herself as class finally began.

The day went by quickly as Sakura was kindly guided around with Kyoko. She was incredibly sweet and kind to Sakura as Sakura had never had a friend before. For the first time, Sakura smiled. But soon, that smile ended when they ran into Hibari. Kyoko and Sakura were standing at the entrance of the school as Hibari looked at them plainly. He turned his head and looked at Sakura.

"I am aware that you just transferred today, but let me make this simple. Do not crowd around and do not get in my way, herbivore."

Sakura sighed as she calmly stated while walking past him, "You are not my problem. Your time will come…Hibari-sama."

Hibari glanced at her for a second as he thought about her words. As Sakura began to walk away on her own, Kyoko looked over at Sakura as she stared at her blankly. Sakura tapped her pole across the ground as she made her way home. However, a scream caught her ear as it was Ryohei. She turned her head and listened to Ryohei's punches. She smirked for a moment as she didn't realize how weak he was.

"Tsh..this should be easy."

Sakura whispered to herself as she pulled her uniform off that revealed a different set of clothing. She untied her hair and took out a bandana to cover her eyes. She then wrapped bandages around her arms, calves, and feet. Sakura walked around in her boxing attire as she jumped into the air and landed onto a tree branch. She stayed hidden as she waited for Ryohei to appear.

Time passed as the sun went down and the moon rose in the sky. The stars twinkled in the sky as a cold wind blew the leaves on the ground at Namimori Middle School. The sound of running was heard on the pavement as Sakura turned her head. She was eating a sweet bun as she smirked.

"So, you finally left the school to go home? Tsh…"

Sakura thought gently as she heard Ryohei shout, "Extreme!"

Ryohei was running back toward home as Sakura flipped out of the tree and appeared before Ryohei. Ryohei stopped running as he gazed at Sakura. Her long, purple hair swayed in the wind as her fists were shaking with large amounts of energy.

"So, you are Ryohei, Guardian of the Sun. Trust me, this won't take long…"

She stated gently as Ryohei laughed.

"Take long? HAHA! A girl fight me?!" Ryohei laughed as Sakura held her fists up. A strong pink aura that appeared like flames emitted from Sakura as she screamed in fury. Her veins protruded from her neck as her aura wrapped around her body like a snake.

"Shut up you weak –ass! You call yourself a man?! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT!"

Ryohei looked stunned as his eyes widened. He then smirked as he got into a boxing stance.

"Oh! EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as Sakura came straight at him and began throwing punches at him head on. Ryohei was hit repeatedly in the face as Sakura continued to charge head on. It was until Ryohei started to block her punches as he was panting.

"I guess I have to get serious now. Extreme!"

Ryohei started to power up as his sun-like auric field appeared around him. Sakura growled as she felt his energy increase as he finally noticed she was blind-folded.

"What?! Take the blind fold off and fight me!"

Sakura gritted her teeth so hard that she chipped her front teeth.

"Baka! I'm blind!"

Ryohei's eyes widened as his heart was racing with excitement.

"BLIND?! EXTREME!"

Sakura was getting even more agitated as she jumped into the air and came straight down with her right fist aimed straight at his eye.

"SHUT-UP and fight me LIKE A MAN!"

Ryohei caught her fist as her eyebrows went up. She then jumped back and used her shin to hit him the in stomach. When her shin hit Ryohei, Ryohei went flying into the air and slammed straight into Namimori's building. An imprint of Ryohei was made in the cement as Sakura ran toward him and grabbed him by his hair. He winced in pain and stated,

"I..I see…kicking boxing. People on certain islands had no way of getting coconuts down from the trees so they used their shins to knock it down."

Sakura smirked for a moment and pulled him off of the building as she stood him up.

"I'm not finished yet…"

Sakura stated bluntly as she readied her fists. To Sakura's disappointment, Hibari appeared before them and readied his tonfas as he glared at Sakura.

"You have damaged Namimori. You will pay for this."

Sakura ignored Hibari as she listened to Ryohei's breathing. She was ready to continue, but they had to stop. She sighed as tears ran down her cheeks from under her blindfold.

"Damn….I hate getting interrupted. There is only so much I can do to tame my own rage. You are lucky Ryohei. You came out of this one alive. Tomorrow, at the school's gym, I will see you in there and I will finish you."

Ryohei stood there as he watched Sakura start to take off. Hibari started to run after her as he was about to strike her with his tonfas. Without a movement of her head, she caught Hibari's tonfa. Hibari's eyes widened as he was now interested in fighting her.

"Your good. I want to fight you."

Sakura smirked for a moment.

"Trust me…the one you will be meeting soon is way stronger than me. It almost makes me more upset just stating it. If you think you have fought someone strong before, this one is not someone you can beat."

With that, Sakura began to walk away as Ryohei stood up with his heart racing. His aura was covered in sun like flames as he was more excited than he has ever been.

"EXTREME! A MATCH WITH A STRONG OPPONENT! YES!"

As Sakura started to walk away, she came across the same tree that she sat in before as her fists were shaking.

"Ugh…so much energy….grr….GRR!"

She screamed as she turned her fist and hit the tree as it shattered into a million pieces.

"What does it matter that I'm blind? I'm still going to kick his ass. Ryohei…you're done for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day at Namimori Middle School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryohei was running toward school, more pumped up than usual as he accidentally ran into Tsuna. Ryohei had a few scratches on him as he stated good morning to Tsuna.

"Oh! Tsuna, are you coming to my match today after school? I'm fighting an extreme blind girl!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked worried.

"A blind girl?! A blind girl that can box?!"

Gokudera broke out laughing as Reborn appeared on top of a brick wall in a Mr. Pao Pao outfit.

"Ho ho! Come on Ryohei, time to start training!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Re-Reborn! What are you doing!?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna as Yamamoto laughed. "Hello Mr. Pao Pao!"

Tsuna looked at him with a dazed glance. "He doesn't recognize that that is Reborn!"

Reborn pointed his hand toward the mark of Ryohei on the building.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna asked bluntly as Gokudera glanced over.

"You mean to tell me, that a blind girl did that to Ryohei?!"

Reborn began to explain, "I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard Ryohei shout. I went outside and saw Ryohei slightly beaten up as he told me what happened. Apparently, the girl that fought Ryohei is one of the best boxers in the world. Her name is Ayami Sakura. Although she is blind, she has infamous amounts of energy and most people who cross her path don't make it out alive. I'm surprised as to why someone like her is here. The mafia could use people like her and she could be a good addition to the team. Besides, Ryohei likes her. He doesn't usually get this pumped up about an opponent."

Gokudera placed his hands onto his chin as he thought for a while.

"But a blind boxer? How can you hit something without seeing?"

Reborn jumped down from the cement wall as he looked up at Gokudera.

"You don't have to just fight with sight. Sounds and feeling the vibrations around you is another way of seeing. It's been known that people without sight are much more in tune with their surroundings and are capable of having a psychic insight. With this stated, Tsuna, we're going to train as well. I get a feeling that this is Lucifer's doing. "

Tsuna gasped as he fell on his pockets.

"Hiyeee! L-Lucifer?! Why?!"

Reborn stated calmly, "He's trying to get rid of Vongola so Hibari will follow his footsteps in Hell."

Tsuna gulped as Yamamoto laughed, "Don't worry Tsuna. This should be fun!"

Tsuna smiled meekly at Yamamoto as he was unsure. However, he was starting to worry that this Lucifer man might actually be a problem.

Throughout the day, Tsuna was worried about Ryohei as he had no idea what was going to happen throughout this fight. What if Ryohei did lose? No…that wouldn't happen. Ryohei is stronger than that and Tsuna has seen it in the past. Ryohei's ultimate cannon fist attack was quite amazing and it would be a shock to see someone else who is stronger than Ryohei beat him. Also, why was Lucifer doing all of this? What does the Vongola family have to do with Hibari and his father? Tsuna kept processing about the recent events that had occurred as the day at school ended. Before anyone else showed up, Ryohei was wearing his boxing gloves and his boxing shorts as he was waiting impatiently for the blind boxer. Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, and Yamamoto all showed up to the boxing match as the blind boxer had yet to appear.

"Ryohei, you don't have to fight her if you don't want too- HIYEE!"

Tsuna screeched as he gazed at Ryohei with wide eyes. Ryohei's aura was on fire as he shouted in intensity.

"It's time to fight! Where are you blind boxer?!"

Suddenly, Hibari appeared as he leaned against the wall and watched them.

Tsuna looked at Hibari, "H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna and closed his eyes as Hibird appeared on his head.

"After this match is over, both of you will pay for the destruction of Namimori Middle. "

Tsuna looked frightened as Gokudera placed his fist out.

"What did you say?!"

At that moment, Ryohei stopped shouting as he smirked excitedly.

"FINALLY!"

A woman with long, straight purple hair entered the room as she wore a bandana around her eyes. She wore purple boxing gloves and a sports bra with boxing shorts. Her stomach was exposed as she had a four pack for abs. Her arms were toned as she wore bandage wrappings around her calves and arms. In her hand was her mouth guard as she jumped into midair and landed into the boxing ring. Gokudera and Tsuna both looked at her with their mouths dropped open. Hibari watched the scene without a care as the blind boxer readied her fists.

"Tsh..we aren't alone."

Sakura turned her head along with everyone else as the Kendo club was present along with Kyoko and her friend. Actually, the entire student body appeared to see this fight as Sakura smirked. Tsuna gasped in shock.

"A…a….crowd?! How did you guys-"

Kyoko's friend looked at Tsuna with annoyance.

"Please No Good Tsuna, you really think we wouldn't hear about this fight?"

Kyoko looked worried at her brother as she held her hands together tightly.

"Ni-san!"

Ryohei didn't even hear Kyoko as everyone stood there, watching the two boxers that were about to fight. However, Ryohei was emitting energy off that was almost unbelievable. While Ryohei was powering up, the blind boxer's hands shook as impulses of energy emitted off of her. Reborn glanced at her as her energy was skyrocketing. She stood in her boxing stance as her pink aura began to fill the room.

"You really think you have enough of a fighting spirit to beat me?! PASSION IS MY GAME! NO ONE HAS EVER BEATEN ME BEFORE! THIS WILL BE YOUR END GUARDIAN OF THE SUN!"

At that moment and at the same time, both of them screamed at the top of their lungs as both of their energies over powered the room.

(Until next time…. Also just a note, we all know that Sakura is the blind boxer. I'm just stating the 'blind boxer' because the Vongola family doesn't know who she is.)


	6. Chapter 6

(OOC: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! I've had a lot going on. Thanks for being patient. Now, let's continue ).

_Chapter 6: The Fight is Interrupted_

Everyone stood watching the fight as most of the students began to freak out. Kyoko was worried sick about her brother as the blind boxer put both of her fists in front of her. She stood there as her aura traveled throughout the room. Suddenly, she dashed straight toward Ryohei as she aimed right at his face. Ryohei blocked her as Sakura began to send multiple punches his way. Ryohei was pushed toward the end of the ring as he continued to block her punches. Ryohei grunted as he dodged another one of her punches and aimed his fist toward her cheek as she moved her head to the side. Ryohei then charged toward her and began to punch her back as she dodged his punches. However, when she did dodge, she aimed her fist right for his stomach as Ryohei slid his feet to the side and dodged that attack. Sakura jumped back as she smirked a little bit.

"Not bad for a weakling."

Sakura motioned her hand toward him as he ran straight toward her and socked her in the face. Her head flew back as some of the girls screamed in horror. Sakura smirked once more as she then started to power up more.

"You really think that hurt? Tsh….Haha…you have no idea what kind of situations I have been in, Guardian of the Sun."

As she spoke, her fists were shaking as more energy resonated in them as Reborn kept watching.

"Now I see."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked at Reborn as Reborn began to explain.

"Ayami is a boxer known to hold a huge amount of energy in her punches. So whenever she got serious in a battle, she would break multiple bones. Ryohei better becareful…"

Tsuna looked worried as Gokudera held his fist up. Yamamoto watched seriously as all of the other students gazed in awe.

The blind boxer was about to hit Ryohei as Ryohei came straight at her. He powered up his fists as he swung his fist straight at the blind boxer's stomach as he screamed, "MAXIMUM CANNON!" The blind boxer went flying straight back toward the back of the ring. She fell to the ground as everyone cheered for Ryohei. Ryohei shouted in excitement as the blind bandit was deaf for a moment. Slowly she stood up as Ryohei looked at her with wide eyes. He got into his fighting stance as some blood came out of the blind boxer's mouth as she leaned against the ropes. She panted.

***Blind Boxer's thought process***

"I'm impressed. I have never been hit by something that strong before. But…my hearing….I can't even hear people around me. It's so quiet. I can't even see. Am I always going to be laughed at and seen this way? Or am I….am I…"

***Back to Narration***

Even though the blind boxer couldn't hear or see anything, her energy began to change as her entire body shook. Swirls of white and pink energy appeared as everyone in the student body screamed in horror. Swirls of energy appeared around her fists as she came right at Ryohei as she hit his face and his stomach. The sound of cracking bones were heard as Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked horrified. Ryohei fell to the ground as the blind boxer panted.

"RYOHEI!" Tsuna shouted as everyone stood quietly. Sakura couldn't hear a thing as she stood still and breathed gently. She then punched her boxing gloves together against her head as her ears popped. Finally, she could hear as she sighed in relief.

"That punch you did almost made me lose my hearing. I'm underestimating you big time."

She turned her head and spat as she came toward him. Ryohei's ring started to glow as he slowly stood up. Kyoko had tears run down her cheeks as she shouted, "Ryohei!"

Sakura heard Kyoko's voice as she was shocked. Was that his sister? Ryohei coughed up blood as his ring was flickering a strong glow. He slowly got up and hung onto the side ropes as he smiled slightly.

"No…I'm not going down like this…to THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs as he came right at Sakura. He punched her left cheek, then her chin, and then her stomach as she went flying across the room. Silence reached the room as Sakura gasped. She tried to get up, but she barely could.

"H-how?! How is that possible?! I broke three of your ribs-"

"Honestly Sakura, you really think you can defeat the Guardian of the Sun?"

This voice that was heard throughout the gym came out of nowhere as Hibari opened his eyes and glanced at the door. Behind the gym door was a dark shadow with the appearance of a pair of dark blue and green eyes. Hibari stood away from the wall as he readied his tonfas. Sakura was panting as she turned her head and glanced at the shadow behind the door. She began to shake as she did a flip and made her way toward the door.

"W-what are you doing here?! This is my-" Sakura was instantly interrupted as a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed her by the neck tightly. Sakura was slowly lifted off of the ground as she was gasping for air. Ryohei's eyes widened as he slowly stood up and shouted,

"Let her go!"

Sakura appeared shocked when she heard Ryohei's voice. Why was he defending her? Wasn't she just trying to kill him? Once Ryohei spoke, the hand let go of Sakura as she dropped to the ground. Suddenly, the lights were turned off as Tsuna screamed like a little girl. Yamamoto readied his baseball bat as Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna and got his dynamites ready.

"Come out!" Gokudera shouted as the sound of an intense laughter was heard throughout the gym. The malicious voice continued to echo until a figure appeared in the middle of the gym. A girl with long straight, black hair with pale skin appeared. She wore a long black skirt that had cuts on the sides of it so that her sexy, leather boots could be seen. Her lips were as black as her nails.

"You know how long it took me to get over to Japan, Sakura? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters to Lucifer is Hibari."

She smirked for a moment as two fangs appeared from under her upper lip as she glanced at Hibari. Her eyes changed to a light blue.

"God…what a sexy man…"

Tsuna and the others all gasped in surprise when she stated those words. Who was this gal and why was she there in the first place? Also, why did she attack Sakura? Tsuna looked at the mysterious girl and then back at Hibari as he was getting confused.

"Hiyeee! Reborn! What is going on?!"

Reborn came rolling into the gym as he bumped into Tsuna. Tsuna gasped as he shouted, "Reborn!"

Reborn stood up and looked at the girl that appeared from the darkness as her dark aura began to fill the room.

"Hm? Dracula's daughter….why is she here?"

Tsuna screamed and turned pale white. Right before Tsuna was going to fall to the ground, Gokudera ran to him and caught him as he shook Tsuna. "Juudaime! Juudaime!"

Dracula's daughter chuckled as she glanced at the baby Reborn. "Oh, it's Reborn. So good to see you here. My my…you really have changed. You were much better looking when you were an adult. But..for now, I have other things to take care of."

Suddenly, Dracula's daughter disappeared and reappeared in front of Hibari as she licked his ear.

"Mmm…I wonder what you taste like." Hibari pulled out his tonfas as he glared at her.

"Die." He told her as he came right at her with his tonfas. Before he could land a blow, she gently lifted a finger and blocked his attack as his eyes widened. Slowly, a blood thirsty smile was seen on his face as he looked at her.

"You are good. I want to fight you."

Dracula's daughter gazed at him as her eyes went back to a dark bluish green hue. She smiled sexually toward him.

"I like you Hibari. You have the same smell as your Dad does. The smell of evil and I'm dying to taste your blood."

All of the students shuttered from her words as some of them started to run away screaming. However, all of the doors were slammed shut as she turned her head and growled. Her eyes glowed a bright red as she cracked her neck.

"Annoying humans….stop interrupting my moment."

Tsuna was still passed out as Yamamoto went to Ryohei and tried to help him up. As he did, Ryohei glanced over at Sakura as he reached his hand out toward her.

"Sakura! Yamamoto, we have to help her too!"

Yamamoto nodded as he dashed toward Sakura and picked her up. Sakura started to get upset.

"Why are you helping me?! Didn't I just try to kill your Guardian of the Sun?!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yes, but you didn't!"

Sakura sighed in disbelief as she continued to listen to her surroundings. All of the students were panicking as Dracula's daughter was getting annoyed. To set an example for everyone, she picked up a male student and was about to bite his neck until a silver cross came flying through the window. The silver cross landed onto the ground next to the vampiress as she hissed.

"Damn…not again."

(To be continued ).


	7. Chapter 7

(OOC: Hello! Please review everyone! I would like to get some more comments if possible ).

_Chapter 7: Reunion Between Old Friends_

As the silver cross appeared before Dracula's daughter, she began to think about Lucifer's proposition.

*****One Day Ago****

"So, what brings you here to my home, Lucifer? It's been such a long time." Dracula stated as he sat next to his fireplace while holding a glass filled with blood. His long, black, silky hair reached the ground as his pale skin could be seen in the darkness of the room. His chest was exposed from the white shirt that covered his torso and his black leather pants shined under the flicker of the flames. Beside him were two naked human women, chained to the chair as there were numerous bite marks on their bodies.

Lucifer was standing by the window pane as he gazed at the full moon. His hair looked just like Dracula's as he wore his usual garment. He turned his head when Dracula asked for a reason for his presence.

"It has been a long time, Dracula. I remember the time when you came to me and asked me to give you eternal life. That has been the best contract I have ever done. We have both been around for so long it makes me feel like we are brothers."

Dracula laughed with his fangs exposed as he ran his finger tip over the rim of his glass.

"Then, tell me brother. What is it that you need?"

Lucifer walked toward Dracula as he gazed at the fireplace.

"Manami is pregnant again."

Dracula's eyes widened when he heard that name.

"I thought that woman died. I searched the entire world for that woman and I couldn't even find a trace of her being!"

Lucifer nodded as he glanced at Dracula. "I couldn't even sense her presence either. I was surprised that she survived after giving birth to my first son. But after I met my son for the first time, she appeared."

Dracula hissed for a moment as he heard Lucifer's words. "Both of them are alive?! I thought your son died as well!"

Lucifer walked toward a sofa chair and sat down on it as he nodded again.

"So did I. Things are turning out differently from before and I am quite pleased to know that both of them are alive. When I met my son, he had the same evil aura that I possessed when I was young. However, he is still growing. He doesn't like to affiliate with anyone or anything, but when a fight is involved, he will be there."

Dracula chuckled for a moment as he stroked the blonde hair of the woman chained next to him. She moaned in pleasure as he did so.

"Sounds just like you. When you gave me the deal back then, you were just like that. Now look at you. You have a family now. Much better than me I suppose. When my daughter was born, her mother was killed by a group of humans."

Dracula's loose hand gripped the arm chair as he clawed at it.

"Such annoying and petty creatures…they think nothing more than themselves.."

Lucifer smirked for a moment and laughed.

"That's why they are so entertaining. They can be manipulated so easily and most of them are so fragile…."

His four fangs appeared as he sighed a bit.

"However, there is a problem. My son Hibari doesn't want to rule Hell. He has no desire to be involved in anything and he is part of the Vongola Family. I have sent many women to get rid of the Vongola family."

Dracula's eyes widened for a moment.

"Vongola family? That Italian viligente group?"

Dracula nodded. "Yes, but this is the tenth generation. The mafia boss for the tenth generation is located in Japan, not Italy."

Dracula was silent for a moment as he took a sip from his glass.

"Sounds like a problem. Although this maybe troublesome, why not have your second son rule the Underworld?"

Lucifer smirked for a moment as he laughed.

"Manami is pregnant with a girl. A woman has never ruled the underworld and if she were too, I would have to train her to be like a God."

Dracula nodded as he lifted his hand and stroked his hair.

"Females can be quite fearsome if you brush them the wrong way. If you feel that Hibari would rule better, why not let my daughter help you get your son to rule?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter?"

From the shadows, a figure appeared behind Dracula's chair as a beautiful woman with long straight black hair appeared. She had pale skin with dark blue eyes that had a hint of green in them. She was thin and very curvaceous as she wore a long, black dress.

"Salutations. My name is Lilith Dracula. It is an honor to meet you."

Lucifer smirked when he gazed at her.

"That is a beautiful daughter you have their Lucifer and quite deadly. It would be wonderful Lilith if you could try to persuade my son to come back to hell. If so, I will grant you any wish you desire."

Lilith smirked for a moment as she gazed at him. "That sounds very tempting. As you wish…"

From there, she disappeared as Dracula sighed for a moment.

"I forgot to tell you one thing Lucifer. It's that damn Vampire slayer."

Lucifer gazed at Dracula as Dracula appeared very annoyed.

"You still haven't been able to get rid of her?"

Dracula nodded as he gazed at the window, staring at the moon's pale face.

"She is the last of her kind and she is the toughest woman I have ever encountered. To me, I feel as if she isn't even human, but she is the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes upon… such a gorgeous woman. Last night she found my castle and wandered in. She had her silver crosses, her holy water and her wooden stakes strapped onto her body as if she was ready for war. She wore her usual brown hat with her long, brown trench coat. Her feet were covered with brown leather boots as her legs were covered with black leather pants. If I were accurate, her measurements were 36, 26 and 36. God…"

Dracula rolled his eyes back in a pleasured state as Lucifer laughed.

"She sounds more like a fantasy than a threat."

Dracula moved his head side to side as he continued on.

"She came in through that window over there."

Dracula pointed his finger toward the window that had shattered glass scattered all over the floor.

"When she came in here, she had her bow and arrow ready to go as I was sitting in this very chair. My slaves weren't present and it was just her and me. She told me this…"

"You killed another human today down in the village. I'm getting tired of your antics Dracula. You and your daughter are causing problems to our people. If you do not stop doing this, I will kill you and your daughter."

Lucifer listened intently.

"What happened after that?"

Dracula turned his head and gazed at the fire as he sighed.

"From a threat like that, I attacked her, but she avoided me with such ease. She was extremely quick on her feet and when I tried to scratch her with my nails, I accidentally tore open her top. What was under that tight top of hers was a red laced Victoria's secret bra.…"

Dracula was drifting off into a day dream as Lucifer slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Okay okay…too much info here Dracula. So, can your daughter help me?"

Dracula's eyes changed from a soft blue to a deep crimson red as he smirked.

"My daughter is quite persuasive and alluring. Every man she has encountered has always been persuaded by her either for pleasure or for her daily meal. However, she has never run into the Vongola family before. This might be a challenge."

Lucifer smirked.

"Thank you for your help. I promise to give you anything you desire if Hibari is in Hell by the end of the week."

Dracula lifted his glass toward Lucifer as Lucifer disappeared into the darkness.

****Back to Present Day****

When the silver cross came into the gym, everyone gasped as all of the students of Namimori Middle School was now against the wall. Hibari was getting annoyed as these people were now disrupting the peace of Namimori Middle School. Hibari's ring ignited in purple flames as he glanced at the window. Kyoko looked up at the window as she gasped. At the window pane was a woman with long curly, brown hair as it reached to her waist. Her brown boots shined under the moon light as her trench coat swayed with the wind. Her beautiful green eyes gazed at the crowd as she then glared at Dracula's daughter. She jumped into the room as she did a flip in midair and landed onto her feet. She stood out in the open as she glared at Dracula's daughter.

"Piss off Bitch. You don't belong here."

She stated toward Lilith as Lilith's eyes turned a deep red as she ran straight toward the vampire slayer. The beautiful slayer dodged her attack effortlessly and placed a foot out. When she did dodge, the vampire accidentally tripped over the slayer's foot and fell onto her face. The vampire slayer laughed out loud as she readied her bow and arrow toward Lilith.

"Say goodbye, Lilith Dracula." The vampire slayer shot the arrow straight at Lilith as Hibari stood in front of Lilith and caught the arrow. The vampire slayer glared at Hibari.

"You are doing a very big mistake, little boy. That creature you just saved is a blood sucker. An evil being that shouldn't even exist."

Hibari's tonfas were covered in purple flames.

"I don't care. You have ruined the gym's window at Namimori Middle School. I will now need to punish you Herbivore."

The vampire slayer lowered her hat. "Tsh…so you are the half-assed hybrid from hell that Lucifer told me about. You really think you can stop me? For generations my family has killed vampires and demons. Well, if I get rid of Lucifer's son…I'm sure all of this chaos with vampires will end as well…"

When the vampire slayer stated those words, everyone in the entire school gasped as half of the students passed out. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

"Tsuna! We have to get the students out of here! It's getting too rough in here!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and nodded. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna all opened the doors and let the students free. The students that were passed out were carried to their homes. Soon, the gym was completely empty as the sun was starting to set. The vampire slayer turned her head to the side and cursed.

"Shit…the sun is setting. I'm going to have to do this quick or Lilith is going to have a field day on me."

The vampire slayer smirked for a moment at Hibari. "Before we begin, my name is Serafina Pecula. It's nice to meet you."

She then did a backwards flip and pulled out two large knives as she made a cross like sign from them.

"Come at me, little boy. Let's see what you can do."

Hibari dashed toward her as their weapons clashed. However, Hibari was so annoyed that his ring that contained the hedgehog was activated. The purple flame was ignited as the hedgehog appeared before the vampire slayer. She laughed as she gazed at Hibari.

"Come on now…don't let this little animal make up for your weakness."

Before another word could be stated, he appeared behind her and hit her across the head with his tonfas. She fell to the ground and growled.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

She stated toward him as he came back at her with his tonfas. Serafina growled as she did a flip and avoided his attack. She took out her bow and arrow as she began to shoot arrows at him. Multiple arrows were shot at Hibari as he ran across the gym, avoiding them with ease. To get back toward her, Hibari jumped up and landed on an arrow that was in the wall. He started running toward her by running over the numerous arrows that were shot. When he came to the last arrow, he jumped into the air and threw his tonfa at the vampire slayer as it hit her stomach. Serafina was thrown against the wall as pieces of cement fell to the ground.

"Ugh!"

Serafina stated as she glared at Hibari. Some blood trinkled down her mouth as the sun finally set. Lilith could smell Serafina's blood as she stood up and licked her fangs.

"Oh my…it seems that the Vampire slayer is getting beaten up by Lucifer's son. What a pity…"

Serafina slowly stood up as she spat her blood onto the ground. She laughed.

"Trust me…you will never have my blood vampire. You and your father will see your graves soon. And you…"

She stated in annoyed tone as she gazed at Hibari. Hibari was running toward her again as he did a flip in the air and aimed his foot right at her. Serafina caught him by his ankle and swung him around in a circle as she threw him out the gym doors.

"This fight isn't for you little boy."

While Hibari was thrown outside the door, he flipped in the air and landed onto his feet. He ran back into the gym.

"I'm not done with you yet. DIE!"

Hibari shouted toward Serafina as Hibari was aiming right at her neck. However, Hibari's attack was suddenly interrupted. This time it wasn't Lilith or Serafina that blocked the attack. To their surprise, it was Dracula. Dracula had blocked Hibari's attack as Serafina looked at them both with wide eyes. She fell to the ground as she panted. Dracula laughed as he gazed at Hibari. His two fangs appeared from under his upper lip.

"Please forgive Serafina for her intrusion. She doesn't belong here."

Serafina glared at Dracula as he turned his head and glanced at her with his red eyes.

"Go home Serafina. This has nothing to do with you. This has to deal with Lucifer."

Serafina stood up as two silver crosses appeared in her hands as Lilith growled.

"Back off all ready! This has nothing to do with you!"

Serafina's hat was tipped down low as her hands shook while holding the silver crosses. She then stopped as she sighed.

"Fine…I will let this go. But if you make that man a vampire, I will personally crucify you Dracula."

Dracula slightly smiled at her comment.

"I look forward to it."

As Serafina was walking out of the gym, the sound of a gunshot was heard. Dracula's eyes widened as he turned his head and saw Serafina grab her leg and fall to the ground. Apparently, the students at Namimori Middle School called the police. A large crowd of police officers were right outside the gym's door as Hibari sighed. Dracula turned his head and looked at Lilith.

"Go home, NOW!"

Lilith disappeared into the darkness as Dracula rushed toward Serafina. He picked her up and gazed at Hibari as his eyes were filled with blood lust.

"Go back to Hell Hibari. Your father wants you home. You don't belong here."

Hibari glanced at Dracula as he smirked for the first time.

"Tell him that I will be the one to take it from him. I am not affiliated with that Herbivore…"

At that moment, Dracula disappeared with Serafina in his arms as the police came rushing into the gym. However, when they got inside, no one was present. Hibari had disappeared into the darkness of Namimori Middle School and appeared in his small underground room. He sat in front of his mirror and thought of all of the events that took place earlier that day. The students weren't safe, weird people had come into the school and had damaged the property.

"It's time to get rid of that Lucifer. Namimori Middle School must be safe."

Hibird came flying into the room as he landed onto the branch. Hibari turned his head and glanced at the bird as he closed his eyes.

****Back in Transylvania****

Dracula appeared back into his home with Serafina in his arms as she was in pain. The blood coming out of her wound was driving Dracula mad as he wanted to drink her blood, but their battle wasn't over yet. He wanted to defeat her himself. Defeating her while she was down had no meaning to it and he didn't want the fight to end yet. Dracula quickly called his butler. A man from the shadows appeared as he bowed before Dracula.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

Dracula hissed.

"Treat her wounds and make sure none of the other vampires know she is here."

The butler nodded and took Serafina to a room that none of the other vampires knew of. Hours passed as Serafina woke up in a room she had never seen before. She was wearing a completely different outfit now as her clothes were laid out over a chair. Her leg was covered in bandages as she wore a white night gown. Her hair was spread out over the covers and the pillows as she was covered in blankets. Her head was elevated by multiple pillows as her vision was blurry. She was wincing and grunting from the large amount of pain that came from her leg.

"Ugh…what happened?"

She placed her hand onto her head as she slowly looked around the room. A dark figure was standing by the window as it was Dracula. Serafina gritted her teeth.

"Damn you! I was so close to killing that damned boy!"

Serafina winced as she laid back down onto the bed while panting. Dracula laughed as he glanced at her.

"Such a spitfire… no one will be able to kill that boy. He is practically half God. As to why you're here, you were shot by a police officer. The police officer that shot you was personally killed by me when I found out that the bullet cracked your shin bone. You will be here for a while."

Serafina glared at Dracula, "Don't think that I will end up just like those sex slaves you have."

Dracula laughed from her comment as he came toward her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You are not like other human females. Besides, you're the last of your kind. Your veins contain the long history of Vampire slayers and it would be disappointing if I killed you while you were injured. I maybe undead, but I do have morals. I've been fighting you for ten years now and if this little incident is going to inhibit us from having a fair fight, then all of that work we have done will be wasted."

She gritted her teeth at him.

"Ugh…you are sick you know that?"

Dracula chuckled once more as he glanced at her.

"I know you are upset that many vampires have defeated your family, but not all of us are bad. Besides, most humans think we are hot and sexy. They say that having sex with a vampire is the most pleasurable thing in the world. I guess you wouldn't know since you're a virgin…"

Serafina glared at him, "I would rather have a real living man take my virginity away than a dead man like you."

Dracula came to her in a flash and gripped her chin softly.

"Really? Would you like to test that?" Before more words could be spoken, Serafina's eyes closed as she looked pale. He let go of her chin and noticed that she was sweating. It truly appeared that she was in pain.

"James!" The butler from before appeared in a bowed position.

"Yes, my lord?"

Dracula looked at Serafina. "Please give her some pain killers. She's in pain."

The butler helped Serafina up and gave her the medicine as he gently laid her back into bed. After that occurred, the butler disappeared. As time passed, Serafina went back to sleep as he watched her. Why was she there at Namimori Middle School in the first place? She traveled all that way to just kill them? Or was she just after Hibari? Something was wrong here and it didn't seem right. Was this all part of Lucifer's plan? Did he really ask for his daughter to just persuade his son to go back to Hell or was his goals based on something else? Dracula came toward Serafina and pulled the covers over her shoulders as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Lucifer is up to something. To have brought you into this and the fact that you knew exactly where Lilith was located…something is wrong…"

Dracula's words were interrupted when James his butler appeared. He bowed before his lord as he held out a letter to him. Dracula took the letter from his hands.

"It's from the Vongola family…the 9th?!"

(To Be Continued)


End file.
